Behind Happy Faces
by forever-x-young
Summary: SEQUEL TO DROWN Squid's life seemed to be back to normal but he runs into his friends and discover their lives aren't perfect Plz R
1. I Lost Myself

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that pertain to the movie/book "Holes". They belong to the writer of the book, Louis Sachar.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Alan," his aunt said from downstairs. "You're going to be late for work," Squid sighed and quickly grabbed his baseball cap and put it on. He grabbed his backpack and went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the piece of toast that rested on the plate. "You look wonderful," his aunt smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Squid rolled his eyes and quickly drank the glass of orange juice.  
  
"You graduated from high school," his aunt smiled. "You are out of that camp and so are your friends," his aunt nodded and sighed. "I'm so proud,"  
  
"Aunt Jessie don't start," Squid shook his head and grabbed his car keys for his black Pontiac GTO. "I'll see you later," he kissed his aunt lightly on the cheek and headed out. Squid unlocked the doors and got in. He threw his backpack in the back and started the ignition. He pulled out of the driveway and headed to the movie theatre. He stopped at the red light and looked at his watch. "Shit,"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alan you're late again," a tall man said.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Travis it won't happen again," Squid said.  
  
"All right you are my best employee and I don't want to lose you," Mr. Travis sighed and headed in opposite direction. Squid went behind the concession stand.  
  
"Hey," a girl about Squid's age said. She had black straight hair and dark brown eyes. She wore very little make-up. Squid took off his bowtie and shoved it into his pocket.  
  
"Hey Bridgette," Squid smiled and looked at her. Bridgette smiled back.  
  
"Mr. T yelled at you again," she said as she buttered the popcorn.  
  
"Yeah like always," he helped her. "You're the only working right now," he glanced at her.  
  
"Yeah and you of course," she smiled and looked at him. He looked back at her and kissed her lightly. Bridgette and Squid had been together for about 5 months. They seemed very much in love. She brought out something inside of him that no one could. He told her about his past. She understood what he was going through and he loved that about her.  
  
"You busy tonight," he asked her as he got a cup of Dr. Pepper and drank some.  
  
"I don't think so," she shook her head and leaned against the counter.  
  
"All right I'll pick you up at 8," Squid smiled and walked over to her. He kissed her lightly. Bridgette nodded.  
  
"All right but that's tonight and right now we have to get to work," she smiled and stood behind the register as the people began to pile in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Squid's shift had ended and he headed to his car. He noticed a figure standing near it. He couldn't make out who or what it was. He continued walking toward the car but at a slow pace. He got closer and the figure was crying. "You okay," Squid said as he got closer. The figure turned it's back toward him. "You okay," Squid reached over and touched the figure's shoulder. The figure was shaking. "Do you need help," Squid insisted. The figure finally turned around.  
  
"Hey," the figure spoke. Squid looked and he was lost for words.  
  
"Nayel," he finally spoke. He looked at her. She looked as if she had been crying all night.  
  
"What happened to you," he touched her cheek. She turned away.  
  
"Can we go somewhere and talk," she spoke softly.  
  
"Of course. Get in," he unlocked the doors and Nayel got in. Squid got in and started the car. He glanced over at Nayel before taking off. She had her hands clasped together and she was looking out the window. Her eyes looked empty. She had no more life in her. She was shaking. "Are you cold or anything," he reached for his hoodie and handed it to her. She slowly put it on. She looked thinner and weaker. Squid headed to a small diner near his house. They both got out and headed inside. They sat in booth. Nayel leaned back and Squid tried not to stare at her but couldn't help it. She seemed scared and worried.  
  
"What can you for you folks," the waitress asked while popping bubblegum in her mouth.  
  
"Um..I'll have coffee," Nayel said but didn't bother looking at the waitress.  
  
"Same," Squid nodded. The waitress went to get their cups of coffee.  
  
"Two years is a long time Alan," Nayel finally spoke.  
  
"What happened to you," Squid looked at her.  
  
"After you got out I turned into a ghost. No one listened to me. No one bothered with me," tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"What do you mean," Squid asked. The waitress brought their coffees. "Thanks," Squid smiled at her then went back to Nayel. Nayel took a sip of coffee.  
  
"I lost myself," Nayel sighed and looked at Squid. Squid looked back at her. She wasn't the same person. She was someone totally different. Did Zig's death tear her a part that much? Did she blame Squid for everything?  
  
"Nayel I don't get it," Squid said and felt like just tearing out his hair. His best friend was hurting and he didn't know why. Nayel looked down and sighed.  
  
"I thought everything was fine. I thought everything was back to normal but it wasn't," Nayel's voice began to fade in and out. She tried not to cry. She did enough crying. 


	2. Empty Eyes

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all are liking the sequel. I got reviews for Drown so I decided to make a part two. :o) well on with chapter 2. This is Nayel's story and she's telling Squid just so you all know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that pertain to the movie/book "Holes". They belong to the writer of the book, Louis Sachar.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Nayel sat on the bed in her apartment. She was shaking violently. She got up slowly. Her body ached with pain. She slowly walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. "What have I done," she whispered to herself. She lightly touched the fresh bruise that was on her face. She lifted the toilet seat and vomited. She flushed it and then went back to the bed. She slowly lay down. The front door slammed shut.  
  
"Shit! We're late again Nayel," a guy yelled as he stormed into the bedroom. He had dark brown hair but it was covered by a baseball cap. He was around six feet and had muscles. "Nayel didn't you fuckin pay this shit," he grabbed her arm and made her stand up.  
  
"I'm sorry Eddie I must have forgotten," Nayel begged and tried not to cry. After Zigzag's funeral she met Eddie. He seemed like a nice guy but appearance wasn't everything. They had been together for about year and that is how long the abuse went on. It started with a slap then he started shoving her against walls. Then he started beating her violently.  
  
"You forgot," he practically pushed her against the wall. Nayel fell to floor and quickly picked herself up. "Nayel how could you fuckin forget," he grabbed her hair and shoved her back into the night stand.  
  
"Eddie stop," Nayel slowly started to cry.  
  
"Bitch," he slapped her and threw her on the bed. "You have to pay this shit or else you are out of here," he threw the bill at her and went to watch TV. Nayel grabbed the paper and looked at it. Her tears fell on to the paper and she quickly wiped them away. She got up and put on her jacket. She headed to the door. "Where are you going," Eddie snapped not looking away from the TV.  
  
"Out," she managed to say. Eddie got up and walked over to her. She backed away from him.  
  
"Baby come on," he touched her cheek and kissed her lightly. Nayel turned away from him.  
  
"Don't touch me," she said under her breath. Eddie grabbed her wrist and placed his cigarette against her skin where her scars were. Nayel screamed. Eddie threw the bud on the floor. Nayel looked at the burn she now had on her wrist.  
  
"It matches all those scars you have," he patted her cheek and went to the kitchen. Nayel grabbed the car keys and headed out. She was running the downstairs and crying. She bumped into one of her neighbors, Mrs. Fitzer.  
  
"Sweetheart are you okay," she asked and touched Nayel's cheek.  
  
"I'm fine," Nayel responded and continued on her way. She unlocked the car door and got in. She cried harder. 'What did she do to deserve this?' was the question she kept asking herself. She didn't understand how she got stuck with Eddie. She started the car and headed to Caveman's house. She pulled into the driveway and looked at the house. It seemed like a mansion compared to where she lived. She knocked on the door and Mr. Yelnats answered. "Hi Mr. Yelnats is Stanley home," she managed to say behind her tears.  
  
"Of course Nayel come in," Mr. Yelnats let her in. "Stanley Nayel is here," he yelled. Caveman came down the stairs and looked at Nayel.  
  
"Hey," she smiled at him.  
  
"Hey come up to my room," Caveman smiled back at her. Nayel followed him to his room. "I'll get the first aid kit," he said. He had been helping Nayel aside from his little problem. Nayel took off her jacket she was just wearing a maroon tank top and jeans. She plopped down on the bed. Caveman came in with the kit and pulled up his chair so he could be in front of her. "Let me see," she showed him the burn mark. "Damn Nayel why are you with him," he began putting a bandage.  
  
"I don't know," Nayel said and tried not to cry.  
  
"You can stay here," Caveman looked at her. Nayel looked back at him. He looked into her eyes and he could see she was hurt. Her eyes were empty. She had no life in her anymore. He touched her cheek. "Please," he begged.  
  
"I can't," her voice cracked.  
  
"Yes you can Nay," he insisted. "You can leave him and stay here," he closed the kit and sat next to her. "Squid told me to watch over you and I haven't done a very good job," he moved the strands of hair that were covering her face. He saw the bruise on her face. "Stay here for the night don't go back please Nay," he looked at her. She looked down.  
  
"Stanley I can't stay here. He'll just hurt you and I don't want that to happen," Nayel got up and grabbed her jacket. Caveman grabbed her hand.  
  
"Nayel," he said with a worried tone of voice. "If you go back you might die and I won't let that happen,"  
  
"That's just a chance I'll have to take," she said and headed out of the room. He went after her and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"He doesn't love you," he said. "Zig loved you,"  
  
"Well Stanley Zig is dead. My dad died. I have no one but Eddie left," she looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"You have me," he said and looked back at her.  
  
"But you...," she shook her head and continued down the stairs.  
  
"You have Squid too," he yelled behind her. "If you won't talk to me or stay with me. Run to him. He'll take care of you," Nayel stopped dead in her tracks and took in every word Caveman said. She knew he was right but would Squid help her?  
  
"Yeah whatever," was all she said and left. She got into her car and sat there for awhile. Caveman's words rang in her head. She started the car and headed to where Squid was. She couldn't handle her situation anymore she had to run to someone that she knew loved her and would take care of her. 


	3. I Was Never Happy

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them! :o) Okay now on to the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that pertain to the movie/book "Holes". They belong to the writer of the book, Louis Sachar.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Nayel looked up from her coffee at Squid. "Nay why...what...why," he finally said. He couldn't find the words to express the way he was feeling.  
  
"I don't know," she shook her head and wiped her tears away. "I was just scared. Alan I don't know what to do anymore,"  
  
"Leave him," he exclaimed. "Come stay with me. Please," he begged and took her hands into his. She looked down and pulled her hands out of his grip.  
  
"I can't. It's not that simple," she shook her head and got up.  
  
"Nay don't," Squid grabbed her wrist.  
  
"I can't Alan. You don't understand," Nayel walked out of the diner. Squid followed.  
  
"Nayel if you go back to him he is just going to do it again. He has this power over you, leave him. Don't let him get the best of you," Squid looked at Nayel. "What happened? You used to be happy,"  
  
"Alan I was never happy. Ever since you left to that camp my life fell apart," she looked back at him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I hate it. I feel lost,"  
  
"Just come with me please," Squid looked at her with begging and worried eyes. Nayel gave in. Anywhere was better than her 'home'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here you go sweetie," Squid's aunt said as she placed a plate of food in front of Nayel.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Smith," Nayel smiled at her. She slowly started to eat. Squid came in wearing a white t-shirt and jeans.  
  
"Aunt Jessie don't get Nay fat," he joked and kissed Nayel's forehead. Aunt Jessie sat next to Nayel and smiled at Squid.  
  
"She was hungry," she protested. Squid got a bottle of water and sat down at the table.  
  
"Sweetheart what happened to your arm," Squid's aunt took a hold of Nayel's arm and looked at the burn mark. She touched it lightly. Nayel pulled it back.  
  
"I burned myself while I was cooking," Nayel looked down at her plate. Squid sighed.  
  
"My aunt is lawyer she can help you," he just said out of nowhere. His aunt looked at him. Nayel shook her head and took a gulp of her water.  
  
"What's going on," his aunt looked concerned.  
  
"Tell her Nay. Please," Squid looked at Nayel. Nayel put her fork down and sighed. "Aunt Jess Nayel has a problem with her boyfriend,"  
  
"What," his aunt quickly looked at Nayel. She was waiting for an explanation about what Squid just mentioned. "Tell me,"  
  
"My boyfriend...he...umm...," Nayel couldn't tell her straight out. She afraid of what Squid's aunt might think of her.  
  
"He hits her," Squid blurted out. "She wants to do something to stop this,"  
  
"Well you could press charges against him. He would serve time or restraining order. Depends on how bad it is," Squid's aunt suggested. "I mean if you feel like you should do this you should. I have worked with people in your situation,"  
  
"She wants to," Squid said and nodded.  
  
"No I don't," Nayel finally spoke for herself. "It's no big deal. I mean he gets mad and it's over. No big deal," Nayel shrugged.  
  
"It is a big deal," Squid yelled. Squid's aunt looked at him like 'shut up'.  
  
"Tell me what he has done to you," Squid's aunt looked at Nayel. "Don't answer Alan," There was an awkward silence. "You don't have to if...," Nayel interrupted her.  
  
"He's punched me. He puts out his cigarettes on my wrists. He throws me against walls. I even...," Squid looked at her. He was pissed now.  
  
"I'll fuckin kill him," Squid shot up.  
  
"NO," Nayel yelled at him. "Please don't do anything,"  
  
"Alan sit," his aunt demanded. Squid obeyed.  
  
"I was pregnant and I lost the baby from the abuse," Nayel was crying now.  
  
"Nayel you have to press charges," Squid's aunt suggested. "No one should take that abuse," she looked at Squid then back at Nayel. "Now what I'm about to ask you, you have the right to not answer ok Nayel," Nayel nodded. "Has he raped you," Nayel looked down.  
  
"That's it," Squid got up and headed to the door. His aunt followed him.  
  
"Alan if you go to see this boy you will just make this situation worse than it already is. If you want to help her you will be a friend to her. Beating up this boy isn't going to solve anything,"  
  
"Well it sure is going to scare the hell out of him," Squid put on his jacket and had his keys in his hand.  
  
"Alan don't do this," his aunt grabbed his arm. "You will hurt this girl," he looked at his aunt. Then there was a knock at the door. Squid looked at the door and opened it.  
  
"Magnet," Squid exclaimed. He looked at Magnet and noticed there was blood stains on his shirt. "Come in man," Magnet nodded and walked in.  
  
"Hi," Magnet said softly. He sounded as is he was in shock.  
  
"Hello Jose," Squid's aunt knew he was. She had met him before. "I'll get you a change of clothes," she went upstairs to Squid's room. Nayel walked over to Squid and Magnet.  
  
"Hey Nile," Magnet looked at her. Nayel smiled.  
  
"Hey," she said. "What happened," she pointed to the blood.  
  
"Oh this," Magnet looked at his shirt.  
  
"Man what's going on," Squid looked at him. Magnet looked back but looked down. "Tell me man," Magnet sighed. He never told anyone his problem but that's why he came to Squid. He trusted Squid and knew he could tell him. 


	4. Nothing to Lose

A/N: Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while just been busy. :oP Well thank you so much for the reviews! I love them! :o) Enough blabbing on with the story. This is Magnet's story and he's telling Squid.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that pertain to the movie/book "Holes". They belong to the writer of the book, Louis Sachar.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Come on man where he is," Magnet's friend, Jayson, asked.  
  
"He's on his way," a tall guy exclaimed. His name was Rickson. Magnet looked down and rested against the wall. He shoved his hands into his pockets. Magnet could feel his blood racing and his heart skip a beat. His palms began to get sweaty. Something just didn't feel right.  
  
"Well he better get his ass over here now," Jayson complained.  
  
"Get your punk ass out of here. I don't want to hear you bitching," Rickson finally yelled. Jayson swallowed hard and looked at Magnet.  
  
"Just go home. I'll see ya later," Magnet suggested.  
  
"All right later man," Jayson left. Magnet's confidence just decreased when his friend left, but he just didn't want him here.  
  
"Jose you got a girlfriend," Rickson asked. He was trying to make conversation.  
  
"Nah, don't have time," Magnet shrugged.  
  
"What do you mean you don't have time? I'm pretty sure you get lonely. I'll help you meet some girls," Rickson grinned. Magnet just nodded. He feared Rickson. Rickson was the person who introduced Magnet to his addiction. Gambling. Magnet lived for it. He could feel power when ever he won. He knew everything. All the right moves to make and how to convince the other person that you have something good. That they have nothing in their hands but they have everything to lose. Magnet glanced down at his feet.  
  
"Maybe he isn't going to show," Magnet stood up straight. "I should go anyway," he shrugged.  
  
"No stay Jose," a voice said from the shadows.  
  
"It's about time Isaac," Rickson smiled and lifted his eyebrows. "Well let's do this shall we," Rickson walked into the building. Magnet and Isaac followed. The table was set up and the deck of cards were in the middle of it. Magnet sat and Isaac sat across from him.  
  
"Should we skip the introduction and just go straight to the game," Isaac looked at Magnet hard.  
  
"Let's just do it," Magnet sighed and grabbed the cards.  
  
"No. I shuffle," Isaac grabbed the cards from Magnet and shuffled them.  
  
"Don't let him intimidate you Jose. He's nothing but a bitch ass punk," Rickson smiled devilishly at Isaac.  
  
"Yeah listen to your coach," Isaac passed out five cards each and placed the rest of the deck in the middle. Magnet grabbed his cards and looked at them. He had an okay set of cards. He had a chance to win. "300," Isaac put down the money.  
  
"Same," Magnet said and put down the same amount. "Flush," Magnet put down his cards. Isaac glared at him and didn't bother showing his cards.  
  
"Good job Jose you shut him up," Rickson smiled.  
  
"Again," Isaac shuffled the cards and did the same thing. Same results. Magnet kept winning. "This is fucked up," Isaac said under his breathe. "All I got is 200," Isaac put it down.  
  
"I'll put 300," Magnet put down the money. He seemed confident in his chances of winning, but something still bothered him.  
  
"All right," Isaac nodded. "What do you have," Magnet glanced at his cards. He didn't want to back down. He had good cards and he had drained Isaac for all he had. What did he have to lose?  
  
"Two of a kind," Magnet said and looked at Isaac. Isaac had an expression like he was defeated. Magnet slowly smiled. He had won once again.  
  
"Royal flush," Isaac grinned and put down his cards. Magnet felt like he sank. He lost. "I believe this is mine," Isaac grabbed the money.  
  
"Bitch," Rickson yelled and glared at Isaac. "You fuckin cheated," he insisted.  
  
"Now Rickson you know I don't do that," Isaac shook his head with a cocky smile.  
  
"I saw you asshole. Give the money to Jose," Rickson slammed his fist against the table. Rickson would receive half of Magnet's winnings. The more Magnet won the more Rickson got. "Put the money back bitch,"  
  
"I think I'm done here," Isaac got up.  
  
"Let's go Rickson," Magnet shoved the money he had into his pocket and headed toward the door. Isaac followed.  
  
"Fuck you Isaac," Rickson pulled out a gun and shot Isaac repeatedly until blood was everywhere.  
  
"What the fuck Rickson," Magnet had blood on his shirt and his jeans. Isaac's blood spread quickly on the floor. Rickson grabbed the money. There were screams coming from outside. The gunshots were heard. "Shit," Magnet took off running not bothering to look back. He knew something wasn't right and that was it. He unlocked the doors to his Jeep and got in. He took off not sure of his destination. "Shit," he said again. He wiped the blood that was on his arms on to his shirt. He had didn't know what to do. He had to tell someone. He remembered Squid. He turned to the direction where Squid lived. He trusted Squid. He pulled up and got out of the Jeep. He went to the front door. He wasn't sure if he should say anything but he couldn't keep it bottled up inside. He knocked on the door. 


	5. I'm Tired Of Hearing That

Sorry I haven't written in a looooong time. I just forgot all about this story but I'm starting to write again. I hope this chapter is good. crosses fingers

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that pertain to the movie/book "Holes". They belong to the writer of the book, Louis Sachar._

Chapter 5

Squid looked down at his shoes. He felt like he was handling too much for one person. His friends were popping out of no where with problems and he felt it was his responsibility to help them. Squid sighed. "Well," he began and looked at Magnet.

"Sorry man," he responded. He had baffled him with his problems. He didn't mean to do this to Squid. He just needed to know what to do. He felt lost and alone.

"Here you go Jose," Squid's aunt handed Jose a white t-shirt. Magnet smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. Where's your bathroom," he looked at Squid then his aunt. She pointed upstairs and Magnet went. Squid looked at Nayel. She shrugged not sure what to say to him.

"I don't know," she shook her head and headed back to the table. Squid sat next to her and ran his hand through his hair. "Alan...," she looked at the plate she was eating from. She poked at the food with her fork.

"Nayel just don't," he shook his head and heard the phone ring. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey. Where are you," Bridgette asked in giggling tone of voice. "I'm like waiting here and like you're not here."

"I'm sorry Bridg," he looked at Nayel who was still poking at her food. "I can't come something came up and I just can't leave right now," Magnet came downstairs and sat next to Nayel. They were carrying on their own conversation.

"But Alan you promised," her smile began to fade.

"I know. I know but I can't," he looked down and knew he couldn't tell her what exactly came up.

"All right fine," she sighed. "Call me later," she hung up without a good-bye. He looked at the phone as he placed the cordless phone on the base. He returned to his seat and looked at his friends.

"Was that your girlfriend," Magnet joked. Nayel began to giggle and looked at Squid. He just looked at them with no expression on his face. "Okay bad joke," he looked down.

"You guys shouldn't be worrying about my problems. You guys should figure out what to do about yours," he leaned back into the chair and rested his hands on the table. He began to form fists and felt like pounding them on the table until his knuckles got red.

"Alan....," Nayel looked at him. "We didn't mean to dump this on you...I just feel like," she looked down as she began to choke on her words. She couldn't continue her sentence.

"We could trust you," Magnet finished as his voice cracked. Squid looked at them knowing that their situation was hell of a lot worse then his date with his girlfriend that he sees everyday.

"I should go," Nayel got up. Magnet did also. She felt like she was just being a burden to Squid.

"Don't go," he grabbed her wrist. "I want you to stay," he looked up at her with begging eyes. She turned away.

"I'm going to stay at Stanley's," she said reassuringly. "No big deal," she forced a smile on her face and looked at Squid.

"Nay," he didn't want her to go. His feelings for her began to return. He thought those feelings were dead and buried. They were buried when they buried Zig. "Zig," he said to himself. Magnet and Nayel heard him.

"What," Nayel pulled her wrist away from him and looked at him. She just felt a rush run through her. "Why the hell did you say that," she began to raise her voice.

"Nayel," Magnet said as he grabbed her arm trying to restrain her.

"No," moved away from Magnet. She stared at Squid.

"About two years after I got out of the hospital I went to see him," he looked down. "I owed it to him. It was my fault he died. I just felt it was the right thing to do," he locked eyes with Nayel. Her eyes were beginning to water.

"Nay," Magnet bit his lip. Squid looked at Magnet not sure about what to say.

"Before my dad died...he went to see Zig's grave...he blamed him for everything. He said that it was his fault that I had a shitty live. He was the reason why I was falling apart. He was the reason why he...was dying of cancer...He despised Zig. Everyday I went to see him in the hospital he made sure to say that it was Zig's fault," tears were running down her cheeks. "I told him it wasn't but he never listened. It's not his fault," she reassured herself as she crossed her arms over her chest. Squid walked near her. "No," she shrieked and moved away from Squid bumping into a chair. "I hate him," she began to cry. She quickly wiped away her tears. "It's my dad's fault I'm with Eddie! Not Zig's! It's my dad's fault I have a shitty life!" She cried harder. Squid wanted to comfort her but she would just move further away. He lost her.

"Nayel," Squid began. "I'm sorry," he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say.

"No. I'm tired of that. You shouldn't be sorry for anything," she headed to the door. Magnet and Squid followed but before they could reach her she had left.

"I'll look for her," Magnet walked out of the house and headed to his Jeep.

"I'm coming with," Squid grabbed his jacket and left. He forgot all about telling his aunt he just had to find Nayel.

Nayel stood over Zig's grave. She just stared at the tombstone. Reading the words over and over again. She wanted to change them some how. She didn't want to his name there. "Don't strain your eyes," a voice from behind called to her.

"I can't," she responded and turned to see Caveman standing there. He was wearing his Element hoodie and a pair of faded blue jeans. He walked over to her and stood next to her. "I blew it with Alan," she shook her head. "I just blew up," she kept staring at ZigZag's tombstone. "I don't know why I did it. I couldn't keep it inside anymore. I felt like he should know everything." She sighed and looked at Caveman.

"Well I mean you were honest with him. It's what he would of wanted," Caveman said. He was meaning Zigzag. Nayel grinned and looked back at the tombstone.

"How's Crystal," she asked.

"Let's not talk about that right now," he felt weak whenever he talked about her. Crystal was the name of the girl loved so much. He barely knew her but he knew they were destined. He could feel it every time they locked eyes. Every time they bumped into each other. He knew it.

"All right," Nayel nodded and looked at Caveman. "Mind if I stay over tonight,"

"Not at all. If anything it will make me feel so much better," he smiled and kissed her on the cheek lightly.

"Thanks," she looked back at ZigZag's tombstone and kissed her index and middle finger and pressed them against it. "I love you," she whispered. Caveman got her hand and headed to his car. She followed close behind.

"Don't worry these people are kind of dead," he joked.

"That's not nice," she hit him lightly and grinned. He rolled his eyes and watched a car go by then he concentrated on one particular car, a red BMW. He watched as a girl with long blonde hair got out of the car and headed into the coffee shop. She was like a breath of fresh of air.

"Crystal," he said under his breathe. "I want coffee. You want," he looked at Nayel.

"Sure," she nodded and smiled. They headed into the coffee shop. Caveman kept his eye on Crystal. She meant so much to him but she didn't know how much.


	6. There Is No Answer To Problems

Thanks nise-anjel for the review J I hope this story is getting better. Well here is the next chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that pertain to the movie/book "Holes". They belong to the writer of the book, Louis Sachar. I don't own the lyrics to Smile Empty Soul either._

Chapter 6

Magnet and Squid drove around practically all over town but no sign of Nayel anywhere. Squid grew impatient. "Just fuckin pull over," he slammed his foot on the floor. Magnet pulled over in front of an abandoned building. Squid got out and slammed the car door. He leaned against the car. Magnet got out and walked over to Squid.

"What's up," he looked at him.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Magnet am I bad person or something? I didn't mean to piss her off. It just came out. I didn't know that shit about her. Am I supposed to know everything that goes on her life? I am not supposed to have a life! I mean should I sit around and wait for her to call me. Everything was fine. Everything was perfect now I feel like my life is going down the drain. I just like...God!," he didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to tell one of his best friends how he felt. Someone he trusted.

"I didn't know we were such a burden to you," Magnet snapped.

"That's not what I meant," he shook his head. "You are blowing this out of proportion."

"No it's cool man. I just thought you could help me. I'm sorry that our lives couldn't be so perfect like yours. Sorry that our lives are freakin messed up," he got into his car.

"Magnet that's not what I meant," he shouted after him as Magnet drove off. "Shit," he sighed and began walking. He didn't know his destination he just knew he had to do something to make his friends lives better. He walked into a diner. The same diner he took Nayel to and she told him everything. He sat at the same booth.

"Hey sweetheart what can I get for you," a waitress said.

"Coffee," he said and rubbed his hands through his hair. Rubbing his scalp, trying to think of ways to make this better. The waitress brought him the coffee.

"Is that it," she asked him and smiled. He grinned and shook his head meaning yes. "All right," she nodded, "Don't worry about paying. It's on the house. You look like you've been through hell," she crossed her arms and looked interested in what was on his mind.

"Too confusing and shitty to explain," he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well I have the time if you care to tell me," she smiled and went to the aid of one of her co-workers. Squid looked into the coffee and just shook his head.

Squid walked into work looking beat up and worn out. He got behind the counter and took of his bowtie and shoved it into his pocket. "Hey," Bridgette smiled and kissed him. He didn't kiss her back. He had nothing in him. He felt lifeless. He felt like a zombie. "You okay," she looked at him still smiling hoping that he would at least return the smile.

"Yeah perfect," he nodded and sat on the counter. She walked over to him.

"Okay spill it," she looked at him. "I'm interested in what is going on in my boyfriend's life just for the record."

"I'd prefer for you not to know about this," he shook his head and concentrated on his feet.

"Alan we are in this relationship together and we need to be honest," she pointed out. He looked into her eyes and found it hard to lie to her. He had never lied to her. He had confessed his past to her but now it wasn't the same. This situation was different. He noticed that Bridgette's attention was on someone else. He turned to see Nayel walk into the movie theatre. He jumped off the counter and walked over to her.

"Where were you last night," he grabbed her shoulders and sounded angry but concerned.

"I was with Caveman," she said and pulled out of his grip. "I didn't go with Eddie so calm down. I was just angry and so many things came rushing into my head," she headed to a table and sat down. He sat across from her.

"I was freakin worried about you. I said things to Magnet that I shouldn't have. I was just so frustrated with everything," he rubbed his head.

"He told me," she said under her breathe. "You should've told me if you felt that way about it. I mean...I don't know. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. My mind went blank and I couldn't handle it anymore."

"Well I'm glad you came but I don't know Nay. It just felt like serious overload. I care for you but...," he shook his head and didn't know what to say to her. He didn't want to say anything that might make her run back to Eddie.

"I might be moving. My cousin has an empty space in her apartment and well yeah," she got up.

"That's good," he grabbed her hand. "I love you Nay,"

"I love you too," she bit her lip. He got up and kissed her cheek. She looked down and headed out. She felt like she had to cry. She rushed to her car and got in. She broke down and just cried.

Caveman walked into a corner store and saw Crystal. He slowly headed toward her taking in her beauty. He just gazed at her and wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know everything about her. Her secrets and her favorites. He just wanted to be part of her. He walked over to her "Hi," he said in his shaky voice.

"Hello," she smiled but not turning her attention to him.

"What are you doing," he asked still mesmerized by her.

"Shopping," she finally turned to him. "You're Stanley aren't you?"

"Yeah," he quickly answered. "You're Crystal Victory. You sat behind me in Calculus and you would always draw little hearts on your notebook,"

"Yeah," she smiled and nodded. "Wow I can't believe you remembered."

"Well I have a good memory," he laughed to himself. She nodded still smiling. "I should go...Are you busy tonight,"

"I am actually. I'm sorry," she shook her head acting disappointed. He looked down. "See you around," she headed to a different aisle.

"Crystal," he yelled after her and followed her. She turned around. "I love you," he mumbled.

"Okay," she wasn't sure what he had said to her but she didn't really care. She walked off. Caveman stood there for a while taking in what he had said to her and what she had said back. He felt rejected. The only girl he loved had said 'okay' to him. She didn't return the feeling. He thought he knew her. He thought she would understand him, but he was wrong. She didn't care about him. She didn't care about his feelings. She could care less if she hurt him. He stormed out of the store and shoved his hands into his pockets. He walked to his car and saw Crystal talking to some guy. She was laughing with him and even kissed him. Caveman wanted to be him. He wanted Crystal to kiss him with passion like she did with that guy. He put key the ignition and drove off. He didn't care how fast he was going he just wanted to get home. Crystal had broken his heart and he just didn't care.

He drove past a stop sign and turned on the radio. He raised the volume when Smile Empty Soul's "All My Problems" came on.

_By now I should have been somewhere_

_Or gone to school or fixed my hair_

_Back down tell it to someone else_

_Who gives a shit and needs your help_

_Cause I found_

_What I needed and I don't need you to tell me how you feel_

_And if I fall you are_

_Not the one that has to cope and deal _

_All my problems are for me _

Caveman ran another stop sign. He looked down at the radio and looked up. He felt his car hit another car. The impact was so strong that it knocked him out. The other car flipped over and Caveman's car hit a light pole. His head hit the steering wheel and he was briefly knocked out. The driver of the other car didn't seem to be moving. People called the ambulance and rushed over to the two cars. Caveman seemed to be coming back to conscientiousness. He heard the ambulance and saw the lights. He turned to see the other person that was being pulled out of the other car. He recognized the other person. "Oh my god," he said groggily and tried to get out but couldn't. He felt weak. "It's okay sir we are here to help," a man said and helped Caveman out of the car and into the ambulance.

"Wait," he tried to say loud enough for him to hear. The man didn't hear and just focused on getting him into the ambulance. "Wait I need to see," he said again. He tried to look at the other person. They had put the other person into the ambulance and took off to the hospital.

"Okay what is your name," the man said. Caveman looked down. "Sir where do you live," he said. Caveman didn't bother looking up. He just kept hearing the lyrics of the song running through his head.

_All my problem are for me_

_I don't need your eyes to see_

_I will be what I will be _


End file.
